Steel Hearts Arena
The Steel Hearts Arena is the arena for Steel Hearts Wrestling. Because the company switches between touring and producing home shows, the home arena is only used about half of the time, but the show always takes place within the Steel Hearts Arena. Touring Arena The Steel Hearts touring arena consists mostly of the ring and the stage. Wrestlers enters through a curtain on the stage, and a large projection screen is set somewhere above the stage. A steel ramp leads down to the ground floor, though the path from the stage to the ring may be shorter or longer depending on the venue. The ringside area is surrounded by a black barricade, on the other side is the front row seats. The inside space is covered with a thin padding usually refereed to as 'crash mats'. The space around the ring is about five feet between the ring's edge and the barricade, except on the opposite of the ramp where it's wider. This is to make room for the commentary desk, the timekeeper, and other production crew. The Steel Hearts is about 20 feet by 20 feet, though inside the ropes is 18 feet by 18 feet with a 1 foot wide 'apron' on the outside of the ropes all the way around. The canvas is a steel gray color with the company logo faintly printed across it. The posts at the corner are black, as are the turnbuckle pads, and the ring ropes are purple. The actual cloth apron around the edge of the ring is also purple and has Steel Hearts written across it on all sides. Home Arena Season 1 Below is the description text written at the start of the quest, copy and pasted. The arena is much smaller than the traditional stadiums and venues associated with big pro wrestling events, and can only seat a few hundred people. It is composed of two and a half floors and is dressed in dark purple toned fabrics and stainless steel, creating an atmosphere that is somewhat cozy despite retaining an industrial feel. The bottom floor situates the ring at the center, with padding extending five feet from its perimeter. After that the floor is smooth concrete, and five rows of ringside seating in folding chairs is laid out. There is no barricade, leaving nothing to protect the wrestlers from the fans and the fans from the wrestlers. On the north and south sides of the ring there are a flight of stairs that lead to the first floor a few steps up, and then all the way up to the second floor. On the west side is the commentary booth, elevated slightly above ringside seating but not on the first floor. Opposite of it is a curtained opening that leads to the locker rooms. Above these two main fixtures are large video screens, used for playing video packages. The first floor consists almost entirely of stadium bleachers that lead back, providing the majority of the seating for the event. The only place this differs is the space above the ring entrance way, where the balcony is set up as a small VIP section. Four love seats are set up to provide extra comfortable seating and a close, but overlooking view of the ring. The top floor is a pathway that surrounds the rings, with exits at just about every corner. It is also standing room only, leaving fans lined around along the guard rails. The ring’s apron is a black, and almost entirely plain aside from a conservative spreading of sparkles for effect. The ring posts are painted a neon pink, providing a contrast against the rest of the arena’s more somber and deep color. The black of the apron reaches into the mat, though a large, thick heart in a very faded pink shade takes up most of the canvas. The ropes share this color, and the turnbuckles are black as well. Hanging high above it is a steel frame that houses the many lights to illuminate the arena, as well as rails for a camera to glide along. Season 3 The home arena has been expanded so that there is more seating and to match better with the touring arena. Much of the coloring is the same, purple and steel, and the arena is two-floors with an overlooking balcony close to ring side. The stage and ramp are condensed, with the ramp being only about 25 feet long between the stage and the ring. There is no longer a visible stairway between the two floors, but there are steel stair wells on either side of the stage that lead up to the second floor to make it possible. The bottom floor is a flat seating plan with only a minor incline that raises the further from the center of the arena. The second floor is all bleacher seating up to the rafters.